Planet X
by Onceytimereader
Summary: A new Mutant emerges to change life an future for all mutant kind.


**MARVEL'S PLANET X**

Being human isn't born you live you which you can do almost anything you want to, few people realize it and fewer act on what should matter to are present each an individual view on the world which we have the choice to accept or deny or ignore as our a human is very hard, however being a mutant is a mutant is like being picked last in a sport game, nobody wants a mutant can mean a lot of different things depending on who you are and how your raised but what really sets humans an mutants apart is the reality that naturally you could accomplish more or even less in your life depending on how your mutation is. Your "special" a word that is both blessing and a curse. My name is Ty Deardon and I am a Mutant.i wasn't always and there are few days I find myself wishing for those good old human years I had and human problems an not the life of a mutant I've come to know.I really cant complain though to be fair. My mutation has indeed granted me a lot more than I could have ever granted myself. Every mutant with very few exceptions can remember the day there specialness decided to birth itself out. I am no exception ,I remember it all ridiculously so precise I hate myself for it. It was a Saturday afternoon in my room, I had just woke up from a nap an got a call from my then girl it seems so unimportant but that day was made because of how important she was to me. She dumped me. Her reasoning which I demanded to know was brutal an had gotten pregnant from someone that my heart broke. We said our goodbyes an hung up, I was a range of emotions none good. Not just pain an sorrow an misery but a sense of freedom that she got what she deserved for cheating when I had been loyal. But Still it was upsetting. As I sat down I gazed around my room feeling awful when it happened .My Mutation sprang to life like a terrible ocean streaming into existence. My Mutation is intelligence. Not your average intelligence mind you but "Omni-intelligence "if that wasn't enough I would later discover the second one. That is when the world really changed for me. Because of the vastness of it I instant became quite aware of well in my room took form in newer an understandable meanings as did everything I thought I knew about my life up to that point . I could see an understand so much, how the food I ate was really poison waste how the setup of the room was wrong and how everything reaked of stupidity on my part. A great many revelations came to me at once so fast and large an small it was dizzying. A hard tough look at my life then sickened me, but now I realized I could change it entirely. I never went back to being the old me. I had become new and was not going to waste anything anymore . the first thing I did was clean up an re organize the room, packing up bare essentials in the way of clothes an god hygene. My materiel possessions I left out for they now held no value to me to keep when I was certain they could an would be reclaimed latter in some fashion if there were need to. I then spent the next several hours becoming rich through the was at first a slow process. But I built up funds enough to buy next day delivery parts for a better computer. The rest of that night I spent on the web looking an touching base as fast as I could with everything. I learned things of thing about things at such a speed of rate you would swear I lived a life before knowing nothing but that which I had just learned. I became so many things in which the knowledge I now held. During those first few hours I scared the heck out of many security companies by breaking there defenses down outright until I learned how to do it without being noticed or even traced. Many would later claim it a system glitch. I was considering how I wanted the world to be after learning so much from news article to classified documents about the world that I barely resembled myself. I was enthralled to learning. Before long my computer overheated to a degree of non functioning I had to take break. I sat back down on my bed which I had long since deemed unusable given all the issue I now found with it from its size shape an general material makeup .I rested as my mind buzzed with all I learned an was excited about all I would soon be faced with. There were problems now, big ones issues that didn't even relate to me on a personal level that I now felt obligate to fix. The first of which was myself. I was now by accounts part of the "Mutant problem" that certain parts in the world most notable here in North Carolina was getting uglier by the day. I had to help to fix the problem people saw with our existence. I had a great many ideas about that some of which would even help the humans an extraterrestrials. Not that any of it was morally sound. Then the big idea hit me, it wouldn't be easy but not impossible either. A goal. Something that would help everyone. I quickly got out an old notepad an pencil and began checking and analysis of all factors that would be involved. It effects so many and a great many will not be happy about it but the number of those who will be dwarfs them was at this time I took a shower, after which I would get my parents and tel them of what has happened. I've no friends that I feel safe enough to tell. Not that it mattered anymore as I was planning to move up an out of that life.

 **At Utopia, San Francisco.**

"Scott! Meet me at cerebra immediately" was the mental thought Emma frost sent to Scott Summers who was in the midst of political talks with japan an china ambassadors about trade routes an buying yearly stocks of food an provisions. "I'll be there soon dear, so long as I can bluff them into thinking the sub mariner can change there fishing areas". Exactly twenty minutes later he was entering the cerebra area in the makeshift laboratory area .Emma had been working in sifts with the other telepaths monitoring mutant activity around the globe. She only participated as she could tell what the next fashion trends would be as well as best deals. Scott knew this but didn't mind as it kept her occupied while he was doing tideous business dealings. He Loved her, the look the attitude all of best part was he knew her better than most and he didn't like the look on her face as she got up removing the helmet link." There's been an new mutant anomaly, scott, I asked hand to record the readings before it flitted out of our sensors." "who or what is it?" he asked " I don't know it was weird it was like a growing bucket-" she was cut off by hank coming from around the corner." Scott I don't know what youd call it but it was huge it was omega level but condensed which made it harder to track but we got an address before the sensors shut down". Scotts reply was " Well well ask if our "friends" in Westchester want to deal with this. I'll make the call, by the way I wanted to say thanks to you hank for jetting over to help us with our system an lab setup." Hank purred quietly " glad to be of service".

 **Westchester Newyork. At the jean gray school for higher learning.**


End file.
